


Our Boy's

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Damian Wayne, Baby Jonathan Samuel Kent, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Childbirth, Crying, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Bruce Wayne, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Feels, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Protective Clark Kent, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Brianna finds out she's pregnant with twins





	1. Chapter 1

I sat in the Batcave feeling extremely sick, abdominal pain, my breast hurt and I'm so tired. Dick, Barbara, Tim, Cassandra and Stephanie keeping Gotham from falling into complete and utter chaos. I hear Clark walk in he put his hand on mine I stood grunting

"where do you think you're going?" 

"patrol" 

"no you're not feeling well I don't want you getting hurt" 

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" 

"no you're not Brianna I will not let you go on patrol it's to dangerous!" 

I continued walking he stood in front of me

"get out of my way Clark!"

"no!"

I grunted I walked around him he grabbed my arm

"Clark get off of me!"

"I'm not letting you go! You are at a delicate state I'm not going to lose you and the baby's!"

"what the hell are you talking about?!"

"I didn't want you to find out this way but you're pregnant"

"no there's absolutely no possibility we we're safe"

"sometimes miracles happen"

I shook my head I walked to the scanner running test I'm pregnant! With twins!

"you basterd this is all your fault!"

"my fault your the one who came to my house drunk!"

"exactly I was in intoxicated state and you took advantage of me!"

"Brianna it was not like that and you know that I love you!"

"unfortunately because of this mishap I must temporarily resign from the League"

"I will tell them"

"you will not tell them of my condition"

"Brianna this isn't such a bad thing.. I'm happy"

"esay for you to say Clark"

He kissed my head I wouldn't look at him

"everything's going to be fine honey I promise"

I grunted everyone walked in I folded my arms. Cassandra put her hand on my shoulder I cleared my throat

"something wrong Bri?" Dick asked

I glared at Clark he sighed

"kid's Brianna and I have news she's pregnant.. with twins"

Alfred dropped his platter, Dick laughed, Cassandra looked at me with concern, Tim's jaw dropped, Stephanie laughed exited, Barbara smiled. I grunted I walked upstairs to my room I sat on my bed. I hear the door open seeing Alfred with a platter with fruit and tea. He put the platter on my nightstand 

"I know this must have come as a shock to you Alfred. I am shocked as well I did not intend for this to happen"

"mistress Brianna I am only worried about you taking the time you need to take care for yourself. I would highly advise you to let Master Kent stay here"

I grunted Alfred left the platter I ate the fruit I heard the door knocking

"yes?"

Cassandra walked in she sat next to me she touched my shoulder 

"I'm fine Cass"

She kissed my head 'goodnight mother' she said using sign language 

I gently nodded she left. I laid in bed trying to sleep only thinking about Clark wishing I would have treated him better than I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Month past Clark and I only saying a few words. I ate my lunch at a restaurant with my best friend Diana who as become like a sister to me 

"how are you sister" 

"I am well Diana" 

"Brianna have you and Kal been having troubles" 

"of course not we have never been happier" 

"then why do you look as if you are lost" 

I grunted drinking my water 

"perhaps you should speak with him" she said 

I grunted knowing she's right I need to speak with him we've been so distant. I've been distant. I started worrying about Jason knowing he hasn't been in Gotham in 3 year's. I sat on my bed I asked Alfred to get Clark I heard a knock on my door 

"come in" 

Clark walked in "Alfred said you needed me" 

I took a deep breath "you remember what you asked me" 

"uh I've asked you a lot of things is there something in particular that you are referring to?" 

"perhaps you would remember the fountain, the petals you got down on your knee asking for my hand in marriage you said 'Brianna I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you' and I said 'I need to think about it'"

I looked at Clark tears falling from my face he knelt down in front of me 

"well I've thought about it.. Yes, yes I will marrie you"

He gently picked me up he kissed me I started crying tears of joy 

"honey what's wrong?" 

"nothing absolutely nothing" 

He smirked Clark and I decided to do the wedding after I have the boy's. 6 month's pregnant I sat on my bed crying today's the anniversary of when Jason died. 

Clark's P. O. V 

Brianna needs her son home I need my son home. I listen to his heart beat I went to see him. I found a abandoned house I knocked 

"who the fuck is it?!" 

"son" 

"Clark?" 

He opened the door he looked at me shocked he changed his expression to disappointment

"everyone is OK" he mumbled knowing good and well I heard

"everything is fine son" 

"then why the fuck are you here?" 

"just wanted to check on you mind if I come in" 

"uh sure" 

He let me in he wouldn't look at me 

"how have you been son"

"if you are here to try and get me to come home you can go ahead and fly your ass out cause I'm not going anywhere" 

"Jason if I hadn't been light-years away from you and Brianna things would have been different. I wouldn't be here telling you this. You would be home safe and sound. We love you son we always did always will nothing will ever change that. It broke our hearts losing you" 

"I don't blame you for not saving me I don't even blame mo-Brianna..but you can't mean that she ever cared about me, she replaced me! She couldn't even avenge my death, you couldn't! So don't tell me you both are sorry, that you both love me, because let's be honest this way I won't have to be a burden too you two!" 

Tears running down his face I walked to him I put my hands on his shoulders. He looked away from me 

"no more running son it's high time you come home"

Brianna's P. O. V 

Where is he?! I sat on the couch worrying where on earth Clark is I see him walk in 

"where the hell have you been?!" 

"had to pick something up" 

Clark moved I saw Jason! I covered my face he scratched the back of his neck. I hugged him tight crying 

"son... You're home" 

"I I don't know how to go about this" 

I heard him starting to get upset 

"shhh shhh it's gonna be OK now everything will be fine"


	3. Chapter 3

Days past Tim helping me with Wayne enterprises, Dick, Jason, Cassandra and Stephanie taking me to my doctors appointments. Clark and I decided I should have my delivery at the watchtower not knowing how Clark could have affected the baby's. Diana volunteered to be my midwife. I sat in the medical bay Clark refusing to let me stay anywhere else as my due date came closer. I sat on the large window sill with a pillow behind my back looking at the stars. Dick walked in

"Brianna what are you doing out of bed"

"don't you have somewhere to be than telling me what to do"

"nope!"

I grunted he sat down he looked out the window. He took a deep breath I glanced at him

"you have something you need to tell me"

"I don't know.. yes, maybe I guess you might care about the fact that I don't have to push you away or the fact that I don't care anymore... I just am finally accepting that I will never be you.. That I can't be Batman. I've tried but I was relieved when Clark came to help Gotham... I feel as if I'm disappointing..."

I put my hand on his knee 

"disappointing who?" 

"you, Clark mainly you" 

"Dick I never wanted you to be. That's not what intended. I only want you to be the best that you can be to the best of your ability.... You could never disappoint me or Clark only yourself Dick"

He gently smiled as did I. I felt a contraction that lasted a good minute. Though it's nothing I can't handle. Dick hugged me I wrapped my arms around him remembering him when he was Robin. I was grateful for the fact he's hugging me and not seeing the tears fall from my face. That evening I sat against the bed that was adjusted to we're I could sit. All my kids in the room with me wearing a hospital gown because my beloved is paranoid. I saw Tim by the window looking at the ground 

"Tim?" 

"I'm alright Brianna" 

"your graduation is next week?" 

"yeah but I" I cut him off 

"well be there" 

Stephanie gave me something to drink. I drank a lot feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen 

"Brianna are you alright?"

She noticed me tense my muscles feeling a sharper pain. 

"Bri I think you're in labor?!" 

Clark and Diana ran in

"see she's obviously not OK" he said 

"I believe you this time she does look unwell" Diana said 

"what the hell are you two doing?" I asked 

"alright all kids out right now!" Clark said 

"but I'm not" Dick said 

"out!" Clark said 

I haven't seen him that demanding in a while. I felt the sharpest pain 

"fuck!" 

Diana ran she ran diagnostic tests with the computer 

"you're definitely in active labor!" she said 

"I told you!" Clark said 

"shh-shut up" 

Clark moved my hair behind me and held my hand 

"you're only dilated to 8 cm will have to wait" 

"dammit Brianna you were already in active labor and didn't even tell me" 

"sorry I forgot to tell you!" I said irritated 

"you two enough fighting this is supposed to be relaxing for your sake and the unborn baby's. Now I must get something" 

She left I grunted whincing 

"I'm sorry I'm just worried and scared about you and the boy's" 

"you think I'm not" I whinced out. 

"hey take it esay I don't want you doing to much... You're scared?" 

"I've trained for every possible thing but.. Raising two baby's... I have not" 

"you've done a great job with the kid's we have now" 

"I had help" 

"and you still will I'm not going anywhere" 

He put his arm around me holding on too both my hands. 

Clark's P. O. V 

I am nervous, scared, worried but I know that no matter what happens my life changes tonight. I kissed her cheek every moment she had a contraction I felt her muscles tense. Diana ran in with Shayera 

"I t-thought I only had one midwife" 

"forgive me sister I'd asked Shayera to help in the birth"

She yelled in pain it kills me seeing her in so much pain. Diana at the end of the bed 

"you must push!" 

She held on too my hands tightly pushing I listened to my son's heart.

"almost honey keep breathing" I said 

I saw him crying Diana held him giving him to Shayera he's beautiful just like his mom.

"Damian" she mumbled 

"one more to go" I said 

"shh-shit!" 

I felt Brianna hold on tighter yelling. I heard my other son's heart. I heard crys Diana held him Brianna exhaled leaning on my chest breathing heavy. I kissed her head she let go of my hands taking deep breaths 

"you did it honey you did it" 

They gave us our first born I held him 

"hey son I'm your daddy" 

"he's beautiful" she mumbled "what do you think of the name Damian?" 

"I love it" 

Shayera gave our other son too Brianna 

"what do you think of Jonathan after my Pa" 

She kissed my cheek "perfect" 

She leaned on my shoulder I kissed her head both of us looking at our boy's


	4. Chapter 4(requested)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested hope you like it!

Clark's P. O. V

Brianna and I got married she and I back on patrol sooner than I would have liked but my wife's stubborn. All the kid's at home wall we protect Gotham and catch up on League business. I'm sure the kid's are doing great! I hope 

Tim's P. O. V 

Damian and Jonathan crying on the blanket that was laid on the floor. I tried to get them to calm down I manged to get Jonathan to calm but Damian was a different story. Titus walked in he sat by Damian stopped crying. I laid back success! Stephanie and Cassandra walked in and sat on the floor 

"aren't they so cute!" Stephanie said. 

Krypto walked in Jonathan flew and hang on to the dog's neck! 

"did he?!" 

"yeah?!" 

"Dick!!!" 

He ran in frantic 

"what's wrong?! who's hurt?!" 

"no one's hurt but Jonathan has" Dick cut me off 

"oh poor Jonny" 

He picked Jonathan up he look him over Jonathan tor Dick's shirt 

"we have a problem"

I made the kid's watch Damian I went to the Batcave calling Brianna and Clark. I saw them on the screen 

"What happened to your shirt? Is everyone all right son?" Clark asked 

"yeah sorta" Jonathan flew off I grabbed his leg "we may have a issue" 

They looked shocked 

"I told you he was going to have my power's!" Clark said 

"has Damian showed any signs of having power's?" 

"no I think we're in the clear with him thought you might have idea's on Jonathan" 

"I'll get back with you ASAP in the mean time try to get him to stay calm or fall asleep" 

She turned the screen off I held Jon he laid on my shoulder. This should be easy I hope

Jason's P. O. V 

I sat in my room trying to read I heard my baby brother's crying loudly. I huffed hour later I'm tired of this shit. I walked down stairs I saw Jonathan crying flying looking for Brianna and Clark 

"hey twerp!" 

Everyone looked at me shocked 

"want to read a book and go to bed" 

He flew into my arm's "I got Kryptonite you guy's handle Dami" 

I walked to my room and grabbed the Hobbit I shut my door and sat on my bed with Jonathan laying on my chest. I read the book out loud but whispered knowing he's can hear me pretty well. I already knew about his powers I just wanted to see the look on everyone's face's. 

Brianna's P. O. V 

After a long day and night we made it home. Clark and I went to check on the kid's. We saw Dick laying on the couch holding Damian asleep. Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra asleep as well. Jonathan! Jason! I ran to Jason's room. I slowly cracked the door seeing them both asleep with Jonathan laying on Jason's chest. 

"now isn't that sweet" Clark mumbled 

I gently shut the door ok they're OK I took a deep breath Clark kissed me. I wrapped my arm's around his neck 

"still mad at me for taking advantage of you that night" he mumbled joking 

"now darling watch yourself I was almost thinking we could have a night together alone" 

I walked to our bedroom "catch me if you can Superman"


End file.
